Reinforced concrete is known.
It is known to reinforce concrete with steel rebar, with mesh, or with concrete reinforcing fibers, such as steel or synthetic fibers. The fibers may be synthetic microfibers or macrofibers, for example.
Concrete reinforced with fibers is termed fiber reinforced concrete (FRC). Fiber reinforced concrete (FRC) is used for controlling and reducing the initiation of and propagation of cracks in concrete.
Lightly reinforced concrete slabs are concrete slabs suitable for low static and dynamic load applications such as concrete floors in shopping centers, cultural centers, showrooms, trade fairs, and the like.
Known reinforcement of lightly reinforced slabs, such as by the use of steel rebar or mesh is often unsatisfactory. Conventional reinforcement of lightly reinforced slabs is often unsatisfactory because the steel rebar or mesh in conventional slabs is usually provided in the lower portions of the slab and, in particular, below the top one-third of the slab. That conventional placement of steel rebar and mesh reinforcing is significant because it is in the top one-third of the slab where such reinforcing would actually be most beneficial.
The conventional steel rebar or mesh that is added in the bottom two-thirds of the slab and, indeed, often in the bottom one-third of the slab, provides some measure of control of cracking of the slab at the surface.
However, there is a need to reinforce lightly reinforced slabs to avoid the cracks at the surface that appear in conventionally reinforced slabs.
Known patents for concrete reinforcing steel fibers include:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,910 to Lambrechts; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,602 to Thooft et al.
Known indicating devices include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,862 to Hughes et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,494 to Hughes et al.
Known examples of devices which indicate inputs and outputs include:
Dean Foods 401(K) Plan “Scorecard/Crunching the numbers”, ©2002 MFS Investment Management®, MFS Fund Distributors, Inc., Boston, Mass. 02116, USA, (DEAN-SR-04/02/12M);
Wachovia “Traveler's Check Verification”, ©2002 Abagnale & Associates (800-237-7442); and
Union Wire Rope “Ton-Mile Indicator”, Union Wire Rope/Division of Wire Rope Corporation of America, Incorporated, St. Joseph, Mo. 64501, USA, undated.